Turned Tables ! 1st Session
by xkayukexchanx
Summary: Now, it was Kida's turn.  Full description inside!  Rated M, Masaomi K. x Izaya O. Lemon and smut alert!


Durarara !

**Turned Tables (Session 1)**

Pairing(s): Izaya O. & Masaomi K.

Summary: Izaya is always the one to tease. Endless teasing ends up to be one long night. Kida never complained, but he wouldn't mind to spice it up a bit either. Now, it was Kida's turn.

Warning: Contains yaoi and such...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND WILL NOT EVER OWN DURARARA ! OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>It always ended up this way.<p>

Kida swung his legs over on the bed side and rubbed his shoulders. His whole entire body was aching in pain. Last night seemed to drag on forever. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping figure, snoring away and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. Kida scoffed and continued to massage his muscles. He would of thought his body would get used to this by now, since this happened on a regular basis.

Kida winced as he tried to raise himself up off of the bed. _'Dammit_', he whispered while straigtening up his back. He tried to not make a sound, in hopes of not waking up the raven haired informant and also fall over. He wobbled over to the bathroom and washed his face. His head snapped back to the direction of the bed as he heard some shuffling noises. His eyes widened as he saw Izaya sit up and stretched. Kida immediately closed the door and lokced it in a panic.

Izaya looked up at the now closed bathroom door and scratched his head and yawned. _'Masaomi-kun is awake already?' _he thought while fidgeting with the bed sheets to release his legs from their grasp. He walked over the bathroom door and placed his ear against it, listening for anything. Silence. Izaya smiled, now fully realizing what Kida was doing. He moved his head away from the door and knocked on it gently while putting his other hand on the doorknob.

"Masaomi-kun~? Why did you lock the door? Lemme in~"

"_Occupado _Izaya-kun. You can wait a bit."

Izaya pouted at that answer. He rested his forehead against the door and wiggled the doorknob a bit.

"Oh c'mon, Masaomi-kun~ I've seen what you got, just lemme in~!"

Kida blushed and glared at the informant through the door while zipping up his pants. _'God, he can be such a...' _Kida sighed and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. He groaned when he saw a beaming Izaya on the other side of the door.

"Look, Izaya.. I'm really sore right now, we can play lat-"

He was soon cut off as Izaya crashed his mouth against his and slammed his back into the bathroom door. Kida gasped in surprise and tried to push back Izaya in futile effort. It always ended up this way. No matter how much he pleaded, or begged it always-

Izaya broke the kiss, leaving a string a salvia connecting them. Kida looked up at the grinning informant confused, his own face reddening with embarrassment.

"Wh-What?"

"I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss."

Kida's face reddened even more and averted his gaze to the ground. He had forgotten that sometimes, even Izaya could be sweet. They have been dating for a couple of weeks now, so it was to be expected right? It was just kind of weird that _the _Izaya could possibly be the greatest boyfriend out there. Kida couldn't lie that he was treated fairly and was taken care of by the informant. It seemed Izaya would always care for his well being, except when it came to the bed of course. When the informant needed affection, he was going to get it, one way or another. It wasn't like Kida complained about that either. He had gotten used to having sex with Izaya, and he could even say he was addicted to the man's touch. But he could admit he can get a little ticked off sometimes when he could never have the chance to instigate things. It was always the ravenette to have the upper hand in those situations; and it didn't help but Izaya was so bloody smart, and always knew how to get Kida going.

Kida sighed and pecked Izaya on the lips and looked down at his feet.

"Good morning..."

Izaya smiled and held Kida in a warm embrace. Kida responded by resting his forehead on Izaya's exposed torso, and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. God, how was he always so warm and comfortable all the time. Kida could feel him melting into the hug; it just felt so nice, even when just hugged like this. Izaya reassuringly rubbed Kida's back in a up and down motion.

"How bad does it hurt?"

Kida shrugged. "It's not as bad as it was the first time." He felt Izaya snicker, which made Kida smile. The first time they made love wasn't exactly the magical type.

It was like any other day, Kida coming into Izaya's office to drop off his lunch and pick up his latest assignment. Expecting a busy informant, either blabbing on the phone, or typing incesstanly away on the computer, he found Izaya on his sofa, passed out. Curious and feeling mischievous, Kida sneakily walked up to the sleeping figure, with a black permanant marker in hand, ready to strike that flawless, pale face. But just as he was going to draw raccoon eyes, his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled down into Izaya's chest.

_'Wh-What the-?'_

Kida could feel Izaya snicer as his chest moved. Trying to get out the informant's grasp, unsuccessfully, he ended up straddling Izaya's lap, while his arms were pinned down on either side of Izaya, making Kida uncomfortably too close to the other's face. Kida blushed, frantically trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

_'Aren't you a little too old to playing tricks, Masaomi-kun?'_

Kida looked into Izaya's crimson orbs and glared.

_'You looked so vunerable. I couldn't help myself! I didn't do it, so lemme go!'_

He squirmed in Izaya's grip, which only seemed to tighten every time he moved. Izaya bucked his hips into Kida's groin, making Kida gasp and fall into Izaya's shoulder. Izaya quickly moved his hands up and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and back so he had a better hold on him.

'_I-Izaya! What the hell are you doing?'_

Izaya flicked his tongue against the shell of Kida's ear and snickered. Kida shivered into the touch and fear began to immediately take over.

_'I just want to teach my dear Masaomi-kun a lesson. A lesson to never try to pull a trick like that again~'_

_'C'mon Izaya-kun! Y-You don't need to teach me anything! I understand perfectly! Just let me go and I promise to never do it again!'_

_'Sorry Masaomi-kun~ I don't believe you. I just need to make sure you understand...'_

Kida gasped as he suddenly flipped over, and Izaya was hovering over him, with that infamous smirk he always wore when he was up to no good. His hands were pinned to either side of his head; he was trapped, like a mouse cornered by a large and cunning alley cat.

After that, they had been dating ever since. Kida kept on coming back for more intimacy rather than work, and Izaya had found himself getting addicted. So might as well keep the little blonde around right?

Kida sighed pushed Izaya back a bit so he wasn't resting on the bathroom door.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Izaya nodded in response and took Kida's hand and led him to the living room. Kida plopped onto the couch, which seemed to sink as he added his weight to it. He blushed, suddenly remembering the memories and adventures he has had on this couch. He slowly got off of it and sat in one of the armchairs instead. Izaya flashed him a confused look and decided to let it slide. His favored red cellphone ringed an annoying ringtone from his desk, which Kida hoped he would ignore. But to his dismay, Izaya trotted over to his desk and picked up the phone and started to blab away. This was supposed to be their weekend. The one special weekend when Izaya promised to put off work and spend quality time with Kida. Kida didn't want to complain; he would sound like some housewife if he did.

Kida glared when Izaya suddenly erupted in laughter. Who the heck was he getting all giddy with? Jealously, obivously getting to the better of him, Kida decided he had enough. Kida sprang from his seat and walked over to the ravenette, him only getting angrier when Izaya turned in his seat, his back facing him. Kida silently growled and forcibly spun the chair around, only to face a very surprised Izaya, and straddled his lap. Izaya blinked in surprise, the phone still glued to his ear. Kida smiled devilishly, which could have been mistakened as Izaya's infamous one, and cupped Izaya's face in his hands. While moving closer, making sure to grind his hips into Izaya's, he snickered when he heard Izaya softly groan; glaring at him while putting a firm grip on Kida's hip, bucking up in response. Kida bit his bottom lip, letting his hands fall onto Izaya's shoulder's, gripping them tightly.

Kida moved in closer, letting their exposed torsos touch, sighing at the warm skin-to-skin contact. Kida moved his hands to the back of Izaya's head, gripping on the chair and brushed his lips against his lover's. Izaya went in for a kiss, only to be declined as Kida moved his head back and shaking his finger at him. Izaya pouted and tried to go in for another try, yelped as Kida grabbed the back of Izaya's head, pulling him back roughly by the hair. Izaya groaned in response, liking the rough foreplay. He moved the mic of of the phone to his neck, so they weren't directly talking into it. It was going to be hard for him to explain later what the noises were if they asked when they were too loud.

They continued to grind against each other, softly moaning, trying to be as quiet as they could. Izaya gritted his teeth, almost on the brink of losing control. He gripped his phone, trying his hardest to contentrate on the conversation, as well as not to drop the phone as well. Izaya threw his head back against the chair, exhaling softly. Kida licked his lips and took advantage of the now exposed skin and licked it briefly before nipping at it viciously.

Izaya's breath hitched, his grip on Kida's waist tightening. Kida groaned at the sudden pain and bit down harshly on the skin that connected his neck to his collar bone.

_"Fu-!"_

Izaya started to scream when he was cut off when Kida kissed him. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, and to both of their amazement, Kida won. Kida relished in the moment, wanting to jump and down and rub it in Izaya's face that for once he was in control. But it was too early to celebrate. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right to the end. Izaya was already too into the mood, with the constant vicious bucking; Kida could feel himself losing his patience as well. But he had to win; this was probably going to be his one and only chance to finally get what he wants. He knew that as soon as this was over, Izaya was going to get his revenge. Which of course, Kida was going to look forward to.

Now it was time to move to the next level. Kida slowly slid off Izaya's lap, onto the floor on his knees. Izaya couldn't help but stare, watching Kida's movements, wondering what the little devil blonde was up to now. He smirked when Kida suddenly started to unzip his pants, sliding them down an inch. Kida looked up at him, and flashed a devilish smirk. Izaya pointed to his phone, as if reminding Kida that he was on the phone. His smile grew as Kida shrugged and continued as to what he was doing previously. Perhaps this is why he loved having Masaomi around so much. He never knew what the little blonde was capable of, and every time he surprised him. Kida took out Izaya's aching member, smiling as Izaya sighed and little Izaya went rock solid in his hand at the touch. This was going to be fun.

Kida rubbed the organ in his palm, massaging it with his fingers and rubbing the pre cum through and over his fingers. He leaned in, lashing out his tongue over the tip, getting satisified sighs from his lover. Without warning, he engulfed the entire head in his warm mouth, earning a muffled cry from the ravenette. Kida hummed in satisfaction, earning more of a muffled cry this time. Kida looked up while continuing his work as Izaya covered his mouth his forearm. Kida took more of Izaya's length and suddenly let go with a _pop_. Izaya sighed in relief and looked down, glaring at the blonde. Kida smiled back stood up.

"We can continue later, since you're on the phone and all..."

Izaya pouted.

"And that apparently never crossed your mind when you started doing what you didn't finish."

Izaya whispered in a annoyed tone and pointed to his fully erect cock. Kida snickered and shrugged his shoulders, walking away towards the kitchen. Izaya gawked at him in complete shock.

_'Is he really going to just leave me like this?'_

Kida opened up the fridge, pulling out a can of orange soda, sighing to the feel of the cold feeling.

_'He really is going to fucking leave me like this! That bastard!'_

Kida opened the can of a soda and sipped it slowly, relishing the carbonated liquid on his tongue. He giggled to himself, thinking that he finally outsmarted the genuis Izaya. He was tired of Izaya always getting what he had wanted, guessing what moves Kida made as if it was some sort of game of freaking chess. Kida looked back at the frusterated ravenette, licking his lips seductively. I guess it couldn't hurt to tease him just a bit more, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah! Finally, a fan fiction that's not about Death Note! **

**I really like this anime, so I decided to give this pairing a try. Did I do good? Huh? Did I!**

**Reviews please! :3**


End file.
